


Broken But Yours

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken Dean, Crying, Cuddling, Dean has hope, Dean's suffering from some kind of PTSD or mental health issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Endings somewhat, Kissing, M/M, Post RAW where Dean walked out on Seth/Roman, Seth's the sweetest and most determined to keep his boy above the water, Thick Angst, and fix his share of fuck ups, emotional talk, he's determined to love Dean through this all, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean refuses to talk. Seth's blinded to what needs fixing. But they never had it easy. He's not running away this time. He's gonna make sure they survive and if Dean drowns, he drowns with him. Because there's no point of living when Dean's not by his side.





	Broken But Yours

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't make much sense or isn't good, please excuse me. I haven't been feeling too good lately but I didn't want to waste the very inspiring moment on RAW.

Seth stays awake, his body screaming in exhaustion but his mind refusing to let him have any peace. His bed was empty. His arms lonely. A hollow feeling in his chest where his heart needed to beat. His boy wasn’t with him and there was nothing Seth could do to fix everything that was suddenly all wrong in their world.

Ever since Dean came back, things just weren’t the same. It took some time but Seth finally realized he had once again failed in the most important quest of his life. Which was making sure he never hurt Dean again. Somehow, someway, despite his good intentions, he had scared Dean again. Things were so unclear, so uncertain between them. Day by day Seth was getting more and more anxious. He wanted things to be fixed between Dean and him so bad, but he didn’t know where to start the repairing process. He didn’t know if Dean was battling with the faith he had in Seth, or whether it was a battle inside his own head against his own insecurities and demons.

Dean had walked away from Roman and Seth after their loss. Seth had watched Dean’s post show interview and the weight of those words slipping out of his boyfriend’s mouth laid heavy on his heart. He knew how frustrated Dean was getting each week that passed by without anything productive for Dean. He knew Dean’s insecurities were rearing their ugly end. All he wanted was to take his lover in his arms and wipe away his fears and insecurities. But Dean refused to talk. Dean refused to open up. Nothing pained Seth as much as Dean closing up on him again. It had taken so much work to get Dean to trust Seth again. He didn’t know what went wrong and why the fate was testing them this hard.

Seth’s head snapped up towards the door when he heard a small knock on it. He quickly got up and went to open it, sighing in relief when he came face to face with Dean’s hunched form. He didn’t say anything, didn’t scold like he usually would. He simply pulled Dean into his arms, petting his head as he felt Dean starting to silently cry into his neck. Seth closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm down and reminding himself that right now the priority was staying strong for the man currently breaking down in his arms.

“Shhs Baby. Its okay. Thank God you are back. Come on.” Seth pulled Dean towards the bed and sat him down, removing his shoes and jacket before he joined Dean on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest, his lips pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s temple as Dean’s breathing started to become somewhat normal. He was grateful for the fact that Dean wasn't resisting his touch, refusing his comfort. 

Seth inhaled Dean’s scent, his heart hurting a little as he smelled cigarettes on Dean. He knew Dean had quit, so if he was smoking again, things were definitely worse than he thought. 

“Dean…I know…I don’t wanna force you to talk. I don’t wanna push you away when all I want is to be let in. Baby Boy, please…Whatever’s happening, please just talk to me. Its killing me not knowing what’s going on in your head. If you want out, end this Shield run, we’ll do that. I just want you to be happy again, Darling.” Seth’s voice was gentle and laced with so many emotions, he felt Dean slightly tremble in his arms. He pressed his lips against Dean’s head again, rubbing at his arm to comfort the distressed man.

“I dunno what I want anymore.” Dean’s voice was small and rough, eyes wetting Seth’s skin from where he had pressed his face against Seth’s chest. Seth felt tears welling up his own eyes, the agony of not being able to take away Dean’s pain was becoming too much. He sat up a little, grabbed Dean’s arms and shifted him over on his back on the bed. He pressed his lips against Dean’s, trying to convey his emotions and love as much as he could through his touch. Dean kissed him back, hands holding onto Seth’s neck as Seth pulled his lips away from his mouth and down towards his jaw. Spreading open mouthed kisses over his neck before he pulled his face up again and looked at Dean. 

“I love you Dean. I love you so much Baby Boy. I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know how to fix u. I don’t even know if its you I need to fix, me or us. But I know one thing. There’s one thing I am certain of. And that’s I fucking love you more than anything else in the entire world. I would fight for you till my last breath. You don’t wanna talk? I’ll sit here and wait till you are ready. I am not giving up on you. Never, ever again. Please Dean…Please give me the chance to fix this. Please.” Seth watched how a couple of tears dropped down on Dean’s cheeks, realizing they had slipped out of his own eyes. He watched how Dean licked at his lips, eyes wet and skin flushed. The sad baby blue eyes looked up into Seth's, seeing nothing but raw emotion in those chocolate orbs. Seth’s heart jumped in his chest when Dean initiated the kiss this time, his mouth exploring Seth’s as he wrapped his legs around Seth’s waist to hold him close against his body.

Seth held Dean’s hips in his hands, massaging the jeans clad thighs gently as he kissed Dean back with equal intensity. He brushed his fingers against Dean’s cheek, his heart warming up a little when a small shy smile broke out on Dean’s face. 

“You do…You do love me?” The uncertainty and doubt in Dean’s tone made Seth’s heart hurt. What had he done for Dean to have that kind of doubt in Seth's love? Wasn’t he attentive enough in the last few months? Wasn't he there for Dean as much as Dean needed him? Didn’t he kiss him as much as Dean needed to be kissed to feel loved? Didn’t he make love to him enough to show him how much Seth desired Dean still?

Seth closed his eyes, opening them again and looking straight into Dean’s eyes. “How can you ever doubt that? You are my life. I will always, always love you more than you could have ever imagined. I ain’t perfect Dean, my love isn’t perfect…But trust me, I give you my everything. I am sorry it wasn’t enough. I am sorry I failed to notice.”

Seth watched Dean shaking his head, crying underneath him. “’s not your fault ‘m broken.” Dean said out sadly, Seth’s hand coming up to grab his face in his palms as he pressed his lips against Dean’s in a gentle kiss. “I broke you Dean. It is my fault. But I am not running away. Not now. Not tomorrow. You can believe that. Please Baby…Please just talk to me. Tell me what’s going on. What you are feeling. What you want. I promise I’ll give you the world to make you happy.”

Dean’s eyes shined a little, him looking up at Seth with this wonder in his eye. Like he couldn’t believe Seth’s words. But then he smiled, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Seth asked, giving Dean an encouraging smile. Dean nodded again before hugging Seth against his body. 

Seth smiled when he pulled back, pressing a kiss against Dean’s forehead as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “Can I make love to you, Baby Boy? Wanna show you how much I love you. Fuck…Please…I need that…Need to..”

Seth was cut off when Dean pressed his fingers against Seth’s lips, a dimpled smile appearing on his lover’s face. “Yes. You can. Love me.”

Seth smiled brightly, his eyes spilling a few more tears before he started undressing Dean. He didn’t know what tomorrow will bring for them, but he sure as hell was determined to do his best to keep his today. 


End file.
